


Sesshomaru x Reader ( Human ) Emotion Breakthrough

by Katelynofhearts



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelynofhearts/pseuds/Katelynofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Sesshomaru already has one human to care for, would he ever "take in" another one? When the reader is discovered to be injured young Rin insists that they help her. Having a soft spot for Rin's requests Sesshomaru reluctantly agrees discovering that this new human is far more interesting than he had originally thought. Can he protect both you and Rin or perhaps does he need you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Are you alright?" ____ heard a young girl say.  
____ tried to answer but was only able to let out a cough. She tried to move but the pain from her leg prevented her from it. "Gahhh!" She cried.  
"Don't move you were just attacked" The girl said again worried. ____ heard the sound of something ripping and being pressed against her leg. She let out another small cry and opened her eyes to see a small girl tending to her wound with the once lower half of her kimono. She was just a child with her hair was jet black and tied up at the side.   
It started to come back to ____ now. While going out she found herself attacked by demon wolves. But they should have killed her, why did she only come out with a hurt leg?  
"How am I still alive?" ____ asked turning her head to look at the young girl.  
"Oh!" The young girl looked up and smiled at ____. "Lord Sesshomaru got rid of those pesky wolves for you! Isn't that amazing?" She exclaimed.  
"Sesshomaru?" _____ asked looking around for the other person, that is when she saw him standing a few feet away.  
His sliver hair flowed in the breeze and even though he wasn't facing ____ she could make out his golden eyes. He was handsome. His face looked annoyed and impatient.   
"There is no possible way you can walk like this..." The young girl finally said snapping _____ back to reality. She turned to the man known as Sesshomaru. "Can we bring her to the next village?"   
"It is getting dark....and Jaken took Ah-Un to do a task. It would be to much of a pain to travel with two humans at night " He muttered silently.   
"then let's camp here for the night. Her injuries are not serious but she is unable to walk with it." The girl pleaded with a smile.   
Sesshomaru sighed and leaned against a tree.   
"He agreed! Don't worry! We will have your leg looked at in the morning." The girl exclaimed again. "My name is Rin by the way. That is Lord Sesshomaru. What is your name?" Rin asked.  
"Me name is ____" she replied. "And thanks"   
"It is fine! It is nice to have another Human to talk to once and a while! As you might already have guessed, Lord Sesshomaru is not the most talkative person" Rin laughed.   
"Why is it you are traveling with a demon?" ____ asked curiously.   
" He saved me" Rin said with a distant look in her eyes remembering the scene. "I was attacked much like you were, I even died, Sesshomaru saved me. It was not like I had a family to return to, so I decided to follow him and try to be in help in any way I possibly can. However so far I have not been any use to him at all" Rin added sadly. She stood up and dusted off the back of her Kimono. "It is getting dark so I am going to collect some fire wood! I will be right back." She said running off into the forest.  
Sesshomaru's eyes followed Rin until she disapeered out of site. His eyes locked with ____'s for a second and then flicked it away.  
"Why did you save me?" ____ Asked.   
Sesshomaru showed no intention of answering. After a great deal of time he finally spoke " I do not want Rin to see any more death than she has to... I have no interest in weather you live or die."  
"Either way thank you. " ____ said with a smile. Sesshomaru looked at ____ again. He grunted and looked away. He was not a bad person, he might have seemed like one but he most certainly wasn't.   
"it is good to know not all demons are bad" ____ said breaking the silence.   
Sesshomaru grunted again. "You don't know me"   
"If you were a bad demon, you would not have saved Rin, you also would not have cared if she saw me die. Say whatever you want, but you are not as bad as you say you are." ____ replied with another smile. Sesshomaru shot her a glare but did not speak any further. ____ laughed stopping half way to grab her leg.  
"Careful" Sesshomaru muttered not changing his tone.   
"I thought you didn't care what happened to me?" ____ smirked.  
Sesshomaru did not change his expression but there was a hint of a blush as he turned his face and grunted again.


	2. Chapter 2

____ could not believe what she had just seen. It felt as if she just witnessed something as great and rare as a lunar eclipse or a shooting star! After a silence that seemed to last forever it was finally shattered by the yell of a familiar voice.   
"LORD SESSHOMARU!" The voice screamed from what seemed to come from the shadows. When _____ turned to look at Sesshomaru he had already vanished without making a single noise.   
____ grabbed a long stick which Rin must have placed near her and as fast as she could used the tree she rested on to heave herself up. Clutching onto the stick she limped in the direction in which she heart the scream. When she finally made it to a clearing she could see Rin on the ground, the bottom of her kimono was ripped, it seemed as if it had scratch and bite marks.   
"Rin" ____ breathed out. Her foot was bothering her, and yet she still bent down next to Rin placing her hand on Rin's back. "What has happened? Are you alright? Where is Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.   
Rin wiped her eyes as if to erase the fear. She then turned to _____ with the same childish smile she had put on before what happened. "Yeah don't worry I'm fine!" She said enthusiastically throwing her arms into the air. " I'm sorry if I scared you. I was stupid as always. I mean of course I would be attacked by demons if I wandered in the woods. You would think I would have learned by now" She laughed. "Oh but as for lord Sesshomaru..." she replied looking up in the sky. What _____ saw was a circle of birds, to large to possibly be simply normal birds, and in the center there was another silhouette whose details could not make out, but the identity was obvious. Sesshomaru's figure seemed to dance in the sky as he used his claws to sever the birds long necks from their fat bodies. As he finished off the last one he seemed to float down with the grace the most girls could only dream of as he landed on the ground next to Rin and _____.   
He said nothing to Rin, he only nodded as he began to walk back to the campsite.   
"Oh Thank you Lord Sesshomaru! There is no demon which can possibly come close to defeating you!" Rin exclaimed beginning to run after him. ____ Picked up her stick and slowly was able to pick herself up. Once she was on her feet she began to walk to the same place as they were, only she lagged behind due to the strain on her foot.   
"Oh! _____!" Rin said starting to run back and help.   
Before she did _____ found herself being lifted by up off the ground strong arms. She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at the path ahead and not even bothering to look at ____ at all.   
"You dont have to...." _____ started before she was interrupted.  
" Be quiet." He started before he gazed down at _____. "I will heal your leg once we get back. I have no intention of carrying you again."  
Once they were back Sesshomaru set _____ down carefully in the same spot in which she was seated before. He then unsheathed his sword and aimed it at her.   
"Wait a second... what are you doing?" _____ asked nervously.   
"Silence" Commanded Sesshomaru as he slashed the air above _____'s foot.   
"If you tried to slash me I think you missed. " ____ said to Sesshomaru who annoying glared at both her and his sword. Once again he cut the air that was above ____'s foot and when nothing seemed to happen he kept repeating this motion.  
He then held the sword so he would look directly at it. It was silent for the longest time. It seemed as if he was communicating with the sword, the way Sesshomaru's face twisted to annoyance as time passed. He then placed his sword back in his sheath and sighed.   
"What is it my lord?" Rin asked curiously peeking out from behind Sesshomaru. "You used the Tenseiga didn't you? _____ can you walk now?" Rin asked.  
____ tried to wiggle her foot but winced with pain and shook her head.   
"Thats strange, im sure if the sword can bring people back to life, it surely can heal a simple foot injury." Rin said thinking. Did Tensaiga have a reason?"   
Sesshomaru sighed and turned away from them both and walked to the other side of the camp jumping to the top of the nearest tree where he seemed to be perched at the top branch.   
"Well for now lets just rest.... sorry I wasn't able to get the wood for a fire. However I was smart enough to keep some extra blankets!" Rin said handing _____ a tattered blanket.   
"What was that Sesshomaru did? " _____ asked taking the blanket.  
"What Sesshomaru wields is known as the tenseiga. I know nothing about his origins or how he received it, however I do know it is not able to harm any kind of living things. Funny huh? Since it is a sword and all."  
"A sword that doesn't harm people..." _____ thought to herself due to never hearing of such a weapon. "But then what was he doing?"  
"Tenseiga has a different power. Far greater than just a plain sword." Rin explained. "it can cut through the dead and bring people back to life, as he has done for me. It can also heal the wounded. " She smiled. "I am forever grateful and Loyal to my lord"   
"it didn't seem to work well..." Replied ____.  
"I agree that is odd, but again unlike most swords tenseiga is different, it also has a kind of mind of its own and will sometimes communicate with Sesshomaru. I' m guessing their is a reason behind this, don't worry. " Rin smiled. "Now lets get some sleep!"   
Hours past and _____ could hear the soft sound of Rin sleeping. The ground was hard and the blanket was barley able to cover ____ and shivered. However, later on she felt a warm. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the fire had grown bigger, kindle had been added to it. She glanced over to Rin, who was still deep asleep and then up to sesshomaru in the tree. He looked the same as he did hours before, calm and deep in thought. Even through the darkness of the night ____ could make out Sesshomaru's golden eyes. They seemed to be looking her way. However who was it he was gazing so deeply at? Was it Rin? Or was it _____?


	3. Chapter 3

____ awake at dawn to both the rays of the morning sun hitting her face and the sound of Rin having a rather loud conversation with Sesshomaru.  
"We cannot just leave her here my lord!" She shouted to him up in the tree in which he was perched. "The closest village is a days journey and in her current condition she would be lucky to make it in a weeks time!"  
"She will be fine." Sesshomaru replied not bothering to even open his eyes.   
____ pretended to still be asleep in order for her to continue hearing the conversation. It was obvious they were talking about her.  
"Why do you insist on leaving her?" Rin complained. "She is hurt it is not like you to simply leave someone!"  
"Do not talk as if you know me." Seshomaru stated.   
"But I do know you, and I know this is not you! So why are you being this way?" Rin yelled, her anger at this point seemed clear.   
Sesshomaru opened her eyes and turned to look at Rin with a peircing glare. "I have had enough of human's, you are all the same, annoying and greedy, why should I be expected to help any of you?"  
Rin gulped and stepped back, started from this unexpected response. However she quickly recovered and went back into the heated battle.   
"When I died you brought me back to life!" She yelled. "And when she was being attacked you helped her all the same!"  
Sesshomaru had no response to this. He simply held his glare.  
"So why are you acting like this now?" Rin asked once more.   
"BECAUSE HUMANS LIKE YOU AND HER ARE CHANGING ME!" Sesshomaru yelled, which was very unexpected of him.   
The loud booming sound of his voice shot ____'s eyes wide open. What did he mean by that? Changing him?  
"What do you mean by that?" ____ asked Sesshomaru sitting up straight.   
Sesshomaru had a slight blush at the realization that ____ had been awake the entire argument but quickly turned away. "It has nothing to do with you."  
"Your talking about me so of course it has something to do with me. We only met the other day how could I possible change you?" ____ asked now with the same courage Rin had before.   
Sesshomaru had no answer. He stood up and stood facing the opposite way on the branch he was once sitting on.   
"What are you so afraid of?" ____ asked and seemingly made quite the impact on the demon lord.   
Sesshomaru angrily turned around glared at _____. "I do not get scared you insolent human. I cannot stand the fact that I may be becoming similar to the one which many refer to as my younger brother." and with that he disappeared.   
"He will be back in a few hours" Rin sighed. "And I deeply apologize for bringing you into that." Rin said bowing to _____ in apology.   
"Its..... alright" _____ replied not really knowing if it truly was alright or not. "I am sorry, I am the root of the problems you two are having."   
Rin smiled and sat down next to ____ "I believe you are the root of something else." Rin said.   
"What do you mean by that?" _____ asked curiously.   
"Well you see I have never seem my lord react that that. I feel that you are changing him."  
"But we only met last night" _____ replied.  
"Change does not always take as long as on might think." Rin grinned. " If he hated you , he would have killed you on the spot, so it is obvious he disliked you. I have never seen him react this way, I think it could only be you. And I think this is for the better."  
"What do you mean?" ____ asked still not believing.   
"He may not say anything, but he act's different towards his brother Inuyasha, while he say's he hates his brother if he truly did, Inuyasha would no doubt be dead. I think he liked the type of people that will fight back, come up with comebacks, and just act different than the others he has faced. You were not scared, nor were you like me, a simple servant for the lord."  
"You are not a simpl--" You started before Rin cut you off.   
"He is my lord and I live to serve him, even if right now I cannot do anything. I do whatever he says of me. You however are unpredictable. I think he wanted you gone because he is not used to feeling anything other than what he had already felt before, I imagine change is a very difficult thing for him."  
"I still do not understand how I am changing him..." ____ said looking away. "Once again, we only just met."  
Rin stood up and smiled. "sometimes once is all someone needs."


	4. Chapter 4

"It must have been about 3 hours." _____ muttered. "Are you sure he didn't abandon us?"   
"He is probably off somewhere getting lost in thought" Rin replied picking some close by flowers and starting to weave them into a crown.   
"I am sorry I have been such a burden to the both of you..."____ said rubbing her injured leg.   
"Don't worry about it! It has been forever since we have had someone different to talk talk to that is not trying to kill lord Sesshomaru, or his brother." Rin say's laughing.  
"From what I hear they don't like each other?"  
"Inuyasha is half demon half human. Not to mention most of his friends and even his lover are humans. Lord Sesshomaru thinks that is foolish." Rin smiled and looked at _____ "But he must like human's, after all I have been with him for a long time now."  
"So why are you guy's traveling, are you going somewhere?" ____   
"Well yes..." Rin say's slowly. "We re looking for someone.."  
"A friend?" ____ ask's, however the possibility of Sesshomaru having a good friend seemed far fetched.  
"Not at all!" Rin yelled angrily "That horrible man...."  
____ was about to reply when a new voice came from behind them, a female one. "Now that is no way to talk about the Lord."  
With a loud gasp both Rin and ____ spun around to see what was obviously a female demon. She was rather pretty, with her hair tied up in a pony tail with feathers and piercing red eyes that matched her smirking lips.   
"Well well well. It looks like the little human brat has a new friend." She said holding her fan up to her face. "Lord Naraku was only expecting one, but maybe two will work even better" With that she opened her fan and make used it to create a huge gust of wind which sent both Rin and _____ flying backwards and everything faded to black. 

"You may be just the push we need to gain Sesshomaru" A voice dripping with evil stated. As _____ opened her eyes she noticed she was in a dark room and her face was being held to par with a man who she had never seen before. The very sound of his voice sent shiver's down her spine, his long black hair seemed as if they were snakes ready to pounce and his eyes were as red as blood. _____ was left speechless with fear of this man who had held her captive and found herself unable to look away.   
The man smiled and let go of _____'s face turning away from her and walking towards what seemed to be a door. _____ used this opportunity to look around the room. It was not much, there were sliding door's all around them in the huge room, once had the rays of moonlight shining through it which had showen her she must have been there for quite a few hours. She looked down to her left and see Rin out cold right next to her. What could this man want with them?  
The silence that seemed to last forever was broken when she heard the sound of demon's screaming in agony which seemed to be coming from outside.   
"it is about time." He said slyly disappearing without a trace as he said so. With the man's presence gone _____ felt a rush of panic and fear all at once. "Rin..." She managed scooting over closer to the small girl. "Rin!" She urged again poking her with her hands which were tied together.   
Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open while making a groaning sound. "Where are we?" She asked attempting to sit up but falling back.   
"No idea." ____ replied struggling to set herself free. "Does this always happen whenever Sesshomaru isn't around? Being attacked by demons I mean?"  
Instead of answering Rin simply shrugged with a slight smile. It a few seconds her ropes slowing had a looser and looser grip on Rin until the ropes fell to the ground in a pile at her feet.   
"it has happened enough time's from me to take the precaution's of saving myself." She smiled holding up the knife she was hiding somewhere. "I don't think anyone would expect me to be hiding a weapon."  
"Where were you keeping..." _____ said thinking. "You know what, never mind, I do not want to know. Can you help me out to?" _____ asked facing away from Rin allowing her to cut the ropes.   
As Rin was cutting the sounds of demon's slowly grew louder and louder.  
"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out as she finished cutting the ropes. "He came for us."   
With the ropes no longer binding her _____ stood up, her leg still hurting, but she was still able to walk on it. "I guess fear is the best cure for a bum leg."   
"Hold on for alittle while longer." Rin said grabbing _____'s hand and slowly sliding open the door. "We need to let Lord Sesshomaru know we are ok, otherwise Naraku might try to use us in order to use him..."   
"Use him to do what?"  
"It is a long story I'll explain later, anyway just forget about your leg and run!" Rin said right as they bolted out the door.   
As they ran _____ could see Sesshomaru taking down demons left and right, not even breaking a sweat. Did he really care that much for Rin to do this?   
"My lord!" Rin yelled out. Sesshomaru seemed to acknowledge with a nod and he defeated the last of the demons.   
"Where do you think your going?" The demon girl now had both Rin and _____ in her clutches. "The fun is just starting, wouldn't want you to miss it. " she smirked.   
"Now Sesshomaru, you know what I want. Find your brother, get his shards and I ll return the human's back to you."  
Sesshomaru showed no response but simply pointed his sword in Naraku's direction. "I will never talk order's from you Naraku, and I shall save them myself." And with that a great battle ensued. Both demon's had great power and Sesshomaru seemed to actually be struggling while Naraku seemed to be holding back and simply playing with Sesshomaru. With a single swing of his sword Naraku pierced through Sesshomaru's chest sending him flying towards the ground.   
"I have no need for those who will not serve me" Naraku said standing over Sesshomaru with his blade raised, ready for a final blow.  
______ does not know what came over her. All time seemed to slow. She no longer felt the pain in her leg and she was able to shake off the demon holding her back running towards the fight. "Sesshomaru!" She cried stepping in front of the blade that was meant for Sesshomaru.   
_____ felt a sharp pain rip through her all at once, then she felt nothing. She did not even know that she hit the group. Her sight and hearing were beginning to go out, but before she faded to black she heard Sesshomaru's voice, crying out her name. 

Am I dead? _____ thought to herself. She felt no pain, but everything that happened just seemed like a dream. Isn't someone suppose to come and get me and bring me to the land of the dead or something? She wondered In the distance she could hear Rin crying. Is Rin here to she wondered. At least she wouldn't be alone. After some time Rin's voice became clear. "____ wake up!" And with that her eyes shot open.   
"Huh?" ____ could barley make out looking up at the crying Rin about her. "Rin?" She asked.  
"_____!" Rin yelled embracing _____. "Thank goodness it worked!"  
"What did?" _____ asked looked over and seeing Sesshomaru standing over her as well with his face as passive as always.   
"Sesshomaru's sword brought you back, you died, and I was so worried!" Rin explained wiping her eyes.   
"He did?" _____ asked looking back at Sesshomaru. He walked closer to her and Sat her forward, yanking her up by the front of her garment. "Sesshomaru?"  
"How dare you human..." He said angrily making a growling noise as he said this. With that he pulled _____ into a tight embrace causing her to go red. "don't you dare do that again!" He yelled.  
Rin sensing moment between them faced the other way to give them some privacy .   
"W-wha?" _____ asked confused by the action of the once emotionless demon before her. Why was he acting like this?  
"Be quiet." he demanded grabbing her face and pulling her into a kiss. ____ could taste some of the blood on his cut lip as well as a mixture of something sweet which was rather unexpected. She closed her eyes and kissed his back not wanting the moment to end.   
Sesshomaru broke the kiss and stood up lending her a hand. "Do not ask why, because I do not know myself." He replied sounding rather angry. "Just do not become a bother and I will let you come with us."   
_____ smiled taking his hand. "I don't know, that might be hard." she laughed. And with that, she started her new journey, with the demon who showed his emotion's to her alone, the young girl who grew to be like a daughter to her, and two small demon companions.


End file.
